


「深冬星宇」易感期的狗狗，要猫猫送上嘴才能好

by nutcracker_u



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutcracker_u/pseuds/nutcracker_u
Summary: *ABO/易感期*烈酒味信息素A X 樱桃味信息素O





	「深冬星宇」易感期的狗狗，要猫猫送上嘴才能好

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO/易感期  
*烈酒味信息素A X 樱桃味信息素O

韩胜宇久违的进入了易感期。  
进入易感期的alpha表现各不相同，而孙东杓的这位犬系男友则是会眼泪巴巴地拽着孙东杓的衣袖，一遍一遍地想孙东杓讨要着爱意。  
本来这是一件很简单的事情，一针抑制剂打下去，包治百病，可偏偏情况就是这么的凑巧。  
孙东杓站在门外快有一刻钟了。十一人才落地到达酒店，孙东杓刚把一身尘气洗去，还没来得及把自己扔进柔软的被窝里，就被急急忙忙赶来的李翰洁扔在韩胜宇房门外。  
“明天下午要彩排了，抑制剂太影响精神状态了，只靠你了东杓！”  
李翰洁的话还在耳边，alpha的信息素隐约从门缝里流出。酒店一层被公司全部订下，已经完成分化的omega弟弟们自觉撤出了酒店，现在在门外做心理准备的孙东杓就显得尤为孤独。  
孙东杓的手中攥着可以打开面前这扇门的房卡，曹承衍当时把卡交给他的时候，眼里流露出来的满是同情，如果可以选择孙东杓也不想打开这扇门。公司在知道两人完成标记了以后也没有什么硬性规定，只是暗示两人不要影响常规的训练和工作。新人活动多，孙东杓自动把这句话和减少床事划上等号，任凭韩胜宇怎么蹭上来也不松口，书包里随时备着新的抑制剂，一有不对就给人来一针。现在团队逐渐步入稳定期，孙东杓也慢慢默认两人在非特殊时期滚上个一两次，可按照现在这个状况，怕是和孙东杓心里的预期越走越远。

孙东杓眼一闭心一横，打开了门。屋内关着灯，窗帘也紧拉着，从灯火通明的走廊进入房间的孙东杓还没有适应黑暗，一个不小心就撞上了被放置在门口的行李箱。被撞疼的孙东杓发出一声小声的惊呼，惊动了窝在床上的韩胜宇。  
“东杓？”似乎是没有想到孙东杓会过来，韩胜宇的语气里都是惊讶。  
孙东杓挠挠头，待适应了黑暗后走到了韩胜宇的床边。还没有来得及坐稳就被韩胜宇从背后搂进了怀里。粗重的呼吸在自己耳边，韩胜宇放出的烈酒味信息素让孙东杓觉得自己有些醉酒。  
韩胜宇在孙东杓鬓边和唇角浅浅地吻着，明明人已经在怀里了还有可怜兮兮地在人耳边说着：“我以为你不会来，我真的好难受好想你。”  
孙东杓知道现在这个情况不能指望韩胜宇主动做些什么，摁着韩胜宇的肩膀把他摁回了床上，转身自己跨坐在他的腰上。  
手指渐渐后退，一直以来仅仅只是握话筒都能引得粉丝想入非非的手灵巧地从内裤边缘探入握上alpha已经抬头的性器。虽然已经不是第一次，但甫一握上，孙东杓还是有些被惊住。孙东杓幼稚的手法似乎并不影响他带来的快感，韩胜宇的呼吸随着孙东杓的动作越来越粗重，空气中的酒味也逐渐浓厚，勾出了孙东杓一直藏住的那甜腻的樱桃味。

韩胜宇可能在今天之前都没法想到自己有一天会目睹这种场景。在舞台上摆出过很多好看造型的指尖被抹上润滑剂，轻浅地在穴口徘徊，偶尔探入穴内都要喘上一会，那人却像不知道自己这般模样如何勾人一般，还要盯着韩胜宇。  
刚步入成年的omega手法还不娴熟，幸而这满屋子出不去的烈酒把孙东杓已推向情动，手指抽出的时候带出时指尖还有沾上的肠液。  
“要……进来吗？”  
突如其来的羞耻感让孙东杓说话都有些结巴，本没打算等到韩胜宇主动的回复，却不想瞬息之间自己已被压在身下。韩胜宇将头埋在孙东杓腺体附近，一边轻轻留下牙印一边还有说着东杓身上好甜。  
痕迹留的过多孙东杓就开始慌了，先不说明天还有彩排，就是被队友看见了也少不了一番调笑，更别说自己的室友还是一直爱开玩笑的金曜汉。可孙东杓这里还没推开韩胜宇，韩胜宇那里就开始用眼泪汪汪地眼神盯着他，孙东杓一直对韩胜宇就说不上拒绝两字，这样一来更是只有妥协的份。  
“就这一次！”孙东杓尽力用自己最咬牙切齿的声音警告着韩胜宇，也不知道对方有没有听见。

场面逐渐变得和孙东杓的思绪一样混乱。  
即使omega的身体本就是为了承欢存在，可也并不代表每一场猛烈的性事他们都能稳稳地接住。少年初长成的身体仍旧纤细，即使是现在已经长高了些许在韩胜宇看来在体重方面也是不值得一提。被抱起来的时候，孙东杓吓得下意识搂上了韩胜宇的脖子，却没防住突然的进入，一时间被顶的发不出一个完整的音节。alpha的体力优势在床事上被体现的淋漓尽致，一番不讲理的顶弄下来，孙东杓已经有些失神。从未尝试过的姿势和很少进入的深度表现在明面上就是呻吟和哽咽交杂。  
孙东杓好不容易找回的精神被韩胜宇不管不顾地往敏感点上给撞散，嘴里哥哥胜宇哥胜宇也轮着喊了个遍，但是韩胜宇却总是听不腻，还要在孙东杓耳边一遍又一遍地问着他最爱谁。  
也不知道该夸韩胜宇究竟是忍耐力好还是别的，明明是很少有时间能解决这问题的人，却能一直不射，在敏感点上一次次碾过时带来的快感让孙东杓手脚都发麻。  
眼看韩胜宇一点要射的欲望都没有，而再做下去自己和他两个人明天都别想平安出现在彩排现场，孙东杓也只能软着嗓子朝韩胜宇撒娇：“哥哥，真的会坏掉的……”  
孙东杓这一辈子都没有像今天一样那么像收回自己的话，本以为能让韩胜宇心软，却没想到早点结束这场情爱的代价是自己。骤然加快的操弄让孙东杓大脑一片空白，也不知究竟是带着怎样情绪的眼泪从他眼角滑落又被韩胜宇吻去。

这场漫长的情爱终于还是在天亮之前结束，孙东杓已经累到手都抬不起来由着韩胜宇抱自己去清洗。孙东杓昏昏沉沉地时候还要听着韩胜宇东一句东杓我真的好爱你，西一句东杓我是不是过分了，孙东杓闭着眼，只能顺着他的话点头和摇头。  
韩胜宇看着孙东杓疲惫的神色和脖颈处星星点点自己留下的痕迹，又不知道哪根神经搭不对，不敢去碰他。被韩胜宇试探性地触摸惹烦了，孙东杓睁开眼戳了戳韩胜宇的脸，  
“喂，想摸就摸吧，反正只是你的。”  
—END—


End file.
